


so much of any year is flammable

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: This is the retraction of old years.





	so much of any year is flammable

**Author's Note:**

> me trying to prove that i can also write a chansoo fic that does not resemble any smut.
> 
> Title is from Burning The Old Year by Naomi Shihab Nye

 

so much of any year is flammable

(soo x yeol)

* * *

 

 

 

After EXO:

Many years will pass. His life during that time will be vibrant, riveting. He will travel the world and exhaust himself with living. By the time he comes back to Seoul, almost no one will recognize him, except for those who truly looked at him. Saw him. 

Chanyeol will meet old friends. He will be welcomed by his family. 

He will come back to the station, and will be pleasantly surprised that the takoyaki stand is still there. The bright sign will have become faded, the wooden beams darker and more worn. But it will be there.  

Park Chanyeol's heart will ache with remembering. He will remember everything and yet it will not leave him bitter and hurt. He will order a small bucket - just enough for two -  when someone will call his name. 

He will turn around and he would find an old love standing there, worn and faded. Do Kyungsoo's eyes will crinkle the way they did back then, if only deeper. And Chanyeol will smile back, the younger years returning to him, all the love. 

He will say, "Kyungsoo-yah." 

 

Their story will begin here, again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hypoesthetic


End file.
